Ron's mysterious twin?
by infernomage
Summary: Ron discovers his twin. Need help continuing the fic. Review!!
1. Ron's unknown twin?

Ron has a twin. A very unknown twin no one knows about except Dumbledore. Which he kept the secret from Ron. This twin is very evil and is in Slytherin. Molly and Arthur knows, the bothers do not. Ron will discover and choas will arise.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing Harry. Just lots of thinkings to do."  
"Bummer. Gotta go. Quidditch practice."  
"Good luck."  
so then, Ron saw some red head kid sneaked past by. Harry was gone and then Ron tries to see where the red head gone. 'Was he familiar?' He goes deeper into the unknown corridor. 'Fred?' "George?' Walking far down in the corridor and sees the red head ran swiftly across the hall at the end. Just then. The red head stopped and sneaked backwards slowly. He slowly turns to see Ron. Ron dropped his books and looked at him shocked and in horror.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my corridor?"   
"Uhh.. huuu... aaa... I'm ron. *Glups* Ron Weasley."  
"Indeed. And you have a habit of sneaking where you do not belong?"  
"Who... who are you?"  
"Who am i? WHO AM I!!" He stormed toward Ron quickly and Ron falls down crawling backwards away from him. He grabbed Ron by the robe and lifted him easily as if he's just a feather and slammed him into the wall.  
"If i tell you, i will kill you."  
"O...o...o...ok."  
"Don't breathe a word to anyone about me, Ronald Weasley."  
"Ok." The red head drops Ron and Ron ran away forgetting his books. He ran straight into Filch.  
"Ah ha! Got you for sure this time Weasley. And now We're going to see Professor Dumbledore now." He grabs Ron by the collar and a swift glance, the red head stares back at Ron and left inthe blink of the eye.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, i found Mr. Weasley, in the restricted corridor."  
Dumbledore looked at Ron with mysterious look that tells Ron shouldn't have gone there.  
"what did you see Ronald Weasley?" He said that as Filch left.  
"N-nobody. Honest Professor."  
"I doubt that Weasley. You were shaken. Did you see him?"  
"Who?"  
"Best i rather not tell you. not good idea."  
"Professor, may i ask what is going on?"  
"Ok, you did see him right?"  
"Yes, but why was this a big deal?"  
"Because Ron, He... is your twin."  
"WHAT! you joking. I know i don't have a twin. I have seen to that."  
"No Ron. Your parents never told you. For this boy, id born before you have. And he has been here the same year you have just on a different train. Let me tell you something Ron, Don't go to him again. You must not see him. And don't breathe the word to anyone especially Harry and Hermione."  
"Ok."  
  
Hmmm. Short one. Does anyone wanna see what happens next? Does anyone want to give me some thoughts about for the upcomming chapters? Please review or e-mail me Tobiasisgod@yahoo.com 


	2. Nightmare... or was it reality?

Nightmare... or reality?  
  
Ron couldn't sleep. That boy still pops into his head, and wakes up in cold sweat. Eyes darts all over the place as if he thought he saw him again. He just couldn't sleep well. He looks at Harry. Harry was having a pleasent dream. But surely Ron isn't.   
  
"Ron i do not understand why you wouldn't tell me." Harry asked. The next day as we head toward breakfast and chats about last night. Yet Ron never spoke about the boy although he so wanted to. Yet it pains Harry to see Ron like this. Bit shaken.   
  
"Harry, i told you, Dumbledore told me not to. I don't understand it either but i rather not have anymore trouble. Please don't ask guys. It's bad enough i blurted it out."  
  
'Ron, it's ok. Whatever it is, hopefully iy will go away."  
  
"Ha. As if."  
  
Then his eyes darted left and saw the boy again. He turns his head to get a better look just to make sure. The boy was gone.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Nothing Harry. Let's just eat our sausages. Tasty sausages. Goof with syrup."  
  
"Ron, you're scaring me."  
  
"Just eat."  
  
Harry looks at Hermione with the same thought, 'What happened to him?'  
  
*Hours later*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can i talk to you?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, what is it?"  
  
"can we speak alone? It's about, that boy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I can't sleep. He's there in my mind everyday. I even see him everywhere. But why?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley. Hard it may seem. I wouldn't want you to see him yes, but I'm afraid there will be terrible things happening and maybe... it is best you know a bit about what happened. Ron, do you know what has been happening in your family?"  
  
Ron shook his head  
  
"You have a twin. He has been taken away for safety because of Voldemort. You two were almost one years old. It happened before Voldemort met his downfall. He wanted to destroy the Weasleys as well. But yet, your twin, has abnormal power that kept you and your family safe. Voldemort can not get you or anyone. He was furious. he also was part of the reason Voldemort lost powers. No one knew about him except me, your parents, and now you. Because we fear he will be discovered and killed. We wanted him in secrecy because i foretell there are great powers which Harry and He both could stop Voldemort. But he never goes near him because we do not allow it. It's hard but he is also troubled. Before he was 11, his mentor found him injured and is willing to protect him. I gave him a place to live. Your parents were thrilled he is still ok. He's been out because of the dreams he had had. It nearly killed him because those dreams were visions of the past Voldemort had done. Voldemort had tried to put a curse and yet it also bounded to him but didn't damaged Voldemort but your twin as well veen hurt. Molly and Arthur were scared to lose him and believes it's best he stays here in Hogwarts, But, he's a Slytherin. Cunning and ambitious of course but hides himself because of his fears. Fear of being found by Voldemort again."  
  
Ron starts to have tears trickling down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring this up to you, but i presume it's best now you know why you shouldn't go seeing him. it's not really safe."  
  
"but why the secrecy?"  
  
"It's possible Voldemort might get wind that he's still alive and might want to get him. Which was why he must not be discovered. It's not because i don't trust your secrecy, because someone else might have too discovered him."  
  
After a while, Ron began to take his twin off his mind and play chess with Harry.   
  
"knight to C-2"  
  
"Queen to H-7"  
  
"Bishop to D-4  
  
Bishop takes the rook.  
  
"Rook to E-5"  
  
Rook took pawn.  
  
"Queen to B-5. Checkmate"  
  
Harry, "Ah, should have known."  
  
"Ah forget it. So now what?"  
  
"How about them exams?"  
  
"Hermioneeeeee. We got weeks."  
  
"Well better get cracking then." Hermione leaves to do her exams.  
  
"Oie, she never changes."  
  
"Don't worry Ron, guess we'll just have to take it in like a man. What's bothering you now? Sorry to pry but please, tell me."  
  
"Harry, i would love to tell you but, damn, Dumbledore wouldn't want me to. Best i don't. Who knows."  
  
"o...k."  
  
As Ron has had enough of this dream. Who cares what happens. He needs to find out more about his twin. He passed down out of the common room and tries carefully to keep Filch from knowing he's there. But as he watches for Filch, hand grabs his shoulder. Ron jumps but mouth was covered before he could scream.  
  
"What are you doing up sneaking around here, Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, i thought you were Filch."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I meant nothing bad. Glad to run into you. Well, i know you're not. *Looks around to make sure Filch isn't nearby* can we talk?"  
  
"hmmm... alright then. Come with me."  
  
They walked out of the library and into an empty room. the twin lit the lantern and looked at Ron closely.  
  
"We do we look so much alike?"  
  
"I... believe we are twins."  
  
"Twin huh? No wonder. Guess Fred and George ain't the only twins in the Weasley family. So what is it you wanna talk about?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
A sly grin spread across his face. Eyes flickered and burned into Ron's.  
  
"Curtis Weasley."  
  
"Really? Cool. Umm... if it's no problem, why you up too?"  
  
"Dreams. Bad dreams. No one knows about me right?"  
  
"Just me, Dumbledore, and our parents."  
  
"Mum and dad? How were they?"  
  
"Oh they're fine. Why, haven't you been in contact with them?"  
  
"Every month. But they feared it will be drawn attention by... uuuhhh... that bigot bast... errr... well... do you know why i was brought here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Protection. secrecy from ... you know who. I don't like talking about it. That bast... argh... did something to me. I see what he sees everytime i dreamed. I nearly died. Starved. I don't know how i got out in here. But my mentor told me he found me injured and illed and hungry. He was almost a father to me now."  
  
"I see. What is it that you see?"  
  
"Err... you... don't ever... want to know... gives nightmares all your life... leaves scars in your soul. I feel... old."  
  
"Sorry... You can count on me, i never told anyone about you Curtis. have you known about us?"  
  
"Oh yes. Mosylu know Fred and George. Pranksters they are. I see those things they do for laughs and jokes. Bit took my mind off. Well... are you frightened? Of me?"  
  
"Well... a little."  
  
"Not really. I know because you just now came here. Cowards runs away from me even if they turned out to be brave."  
  
"Where did these... sorry. I guess i should just keep my gob shut."  
  
Curtis touches the long scar across his cheek.  
  
"Him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go back to bed. It's very late. But... come seem me tomorrow night ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye Curtis." 


End file.
